Evil Guy
The Evil Guy is an evil guy who hates cupcakes who was accidentally created by Peachycakes. He is one of the main haters in the Marioverse, being the true evil behind Bowser. Biography Super Mario Palette Swaps He was in the first phase of Super Mario Palette Swaps, flinging dung everywhere because he was bored. He was defeated by Mario and Luigi. Super Mario's Cupcakes He appeared in Super Mario's Cupcakes, where he was the main villian. He steals all of the cupcakes in the world and puts them in the Anti-Cupcake World, where they become horrible monsters. He attempted to destroy Mario and all of the cupcakes in the world, but was defeated. When he was defeated, he revealed that he used to love cupcakes until he didn't make it to the bathroom once because he ate so many he couldn't move and blamed the cupcakes. Super Mario Moonshine He re-appears in Super Mario Moonshine where he tried to steal the Moon Sprites to power his cupcake destroying machine, with the help of his minion FERNANDO. In the end, Mario defeated him again. After he is beaten, it is revealed that he actually a failed experiment by some Daisy-fanatic named Peachycakes. This made a Fat Guy, a type of Shy Guy, who took on the name Evil Guy. He got so fat that his mask and clothes didn't fit him. After telling his story, Evil Guy ate Mario and killed him. He then stated that a Mario fan should fight a Sonic fan. This unintentionally caused the Videogame War. Super Mario 128 In Super Mario 128, he and his right hand food object kidnapped Waluigi because he was cross-dressing and they mistook him for Peach, who had a recipe for invincible cupcakes. In the end of the shame, he is defeated by Wario and Luigi, but he manages to kill Luigi. But his pickle is sacrificed to destroy Luigi's body. Before escaping, he reveals that he created Bowser by mixing the genes of Peach and Yoshi to make a cupcake destroying sidekick. It failed and Bowser escaped. Mario Mart In Mario Mart, Evil Guy had the heaviest ride, due to his weight. A smaller Grocery Cart would be crushed immedietly, limiting his choices. Mario & Luigi: Super Star Shmega In Mario & Luigi: Super Star Shmega, he appeared as one of the game's final bosses, where attacks by making Earthqaukes, throwing dung and eating Pi Pies. After a long and grueling fight, Evil Guy was defeated and the Mario Bros. recieved 2 Coins. Gallery Image:EvilGuy Dance.gif |Evil Guy's dance move Image:Fatkid.gif|Evil Guy (as a child) destroying one of his victims Image:EVILGUY IN HIS TEENS.gif|Evil Guy as a teen, being asked what 2+2 is. Trivia *Even though he is evil, he loves cheese. *He weighs over 5000 extra-chunky cupcakes. *Evil Guy once accidentally ate one of Birdo's Boogers. *He should have appeared in Mario Hoops 5-on-5, but did not make it for the final version. He is replaced by Peachycakes. Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Cheese Lovers Category:Minions of the Devil Category:Villains Category:Freaks